


At Agniratha

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Egil has PTSD and Riki can hear the dead, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “The agonised cries of our brethren resound within my ears. Until they are silenced, I am deaf to all else.”Riki had barely made his way here, barely grabbed onto Vanea in time to teleport along with her. The Nopon had acted on a whim, wanting to move forward, to find a reasoning behind the ghosts he could hear.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	At Agniratha

**Author's Note:**

> Little fic inspired by a convo with my bf!! ^v^ Jooj if you're reading this I am going to kiss you so hard

“The agonised cries of our brethren resound within my ears. Until they are silenced, I am deaf to all else.”

Riki had barely made his way here, barely grabbed onto Vanea in time to teleport along with her. The Nopon had acted on a whim, wanting to move forward, to find a reasoning behind the ghosts he could hear.

He had watched from nearby, quietly and unseen by either Machina. He had planned to stay there until the others arrived, but hearing Egil’s words, he couldn’t. Riki, with knowledge no one else had, couldn’t sit here quietly.

Riki no understand.” He revealed himself, approaching and gaining the attention of both Machina. “Egil say Machina cry in ears, but what Machina cry for not revenge. Machina cry because worried for Egil…”

Egil’s face twisted. “You brought the Nopon here, Vanea?”

“I… I did bring him to Agniratha, but I came alone to see you, I…” Vanea shook her head. “Riki, why are you here?”

Riki looked up at Egil, ignoring the question. “Riki can hear Egil’s friends. Egil’s friends beg Egil to stop, say Egil not doing good thing.”

“You know nothing of them!”

Riki frowned, shaking his head. “Riki hear ghosts before… Riki hear ghosts worry for Shulk, where Shulk family die. And Riki hear Egil’s friends, where Egil’s friends die.”

Egil swallowed hard. “You’re lying.”

“Riki no lie about this!” He jumped up a bit, hovering a bit closer to Egil’s eye level. “Riki hear them! Riki know what he hear!”

“What makes you think I’ll believe that you can hear them?” Egil took a step back. “What makes you think I have any reason to believe that is what they say, if it’s true?!”

“They…” Riki looked down. “They say they worried for Egil, so Riki worry too. Riki no want Egil to lose himself, will make Egil’s friends very very sad.”

Egil was quiet, Vanea was quiet, and so was Riki. Riki had told what he had heard, what he was still hearing. He could hear the voices Egil claimed cried out, could hear them begging Egil to stop. Begging him to turn back, that this isn’t what they wanted.

“Machina want peace. Want Egil to live in peace.” Riki finally said. “And Riki think Egil want peace, too. But Egil too afraid to find peace with Bionis.”

“I--”

Riki looked up at him. “Is because of Zanza? Machina say because of Zanza… Egil and Zanza were friends, but now, Zanza hurt Egil… So Egil hurt Zanza back.”

“Shut up!” Egil’s voice is loud, booming through the room. “You know nothing! You never will know anything, shut… shut up.”

The way Egil’s voice putters out made Riki’s heart hurt. “Riki want to know, Egil. Riki want to understand and Riki want to help.”

Egil opened his mouth to speak, but as Shulk and the others approached, Riki realized his attempt to reach out was being cut off.


End file.
